story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Elena (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'First Introduction:' "You're the new idol. I'm Elena. I love jewelleries and gems. But I'm busy... so... good day." *'Morning:' "Good morning, player. How are you today?" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon. It's good to see that you're well." *'Evening:' "Good... evening...♪" *'Night:' "Getting any work done? Just do what you can." ' ' *'Favorite:' "Huh? I can have this? This is quite precious. Thank you very much. I'm grateful.♫" *'Loved:' "Aww, how nice! Thank you very much. I'm grateful.♫" *'Liked:' "Wow! For me? Thank you! What a great gift!" *'Neutral:' "Oh. Uhm... thanks." *'Dislike:' "I'm sorry, I don't really like that." *'Hated:' "I'm sorry, I hate that. I just can't take it." *'Horror:' "Oh my! How poisonous...! Only someone with a tired soul would force something this hideous on another!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? I had forgotten. This is great! I'm so happy! Thank you very much!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? But, um... This is a little troubling..." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Uh, no, that's enough." ' ' *'Black:' "I hear you're working at the land plot. Work hard, but at your own pace." *'Purple:' "How is work going? It's good to make plans, but it's good to be spontaneous as well." *'Blue:' "Are going to the mine? I'm always excited to see what may come out of it!" *'Yellow:' "People told me that I was too strange and that I'd never find a match. I'm glad they were wrong." *'Gold:' "Somebody have been telling me I have been sighing more often lately. And for some reason... I've been feeling nervous when I'm around you." *'Orange:' "I have been zoning out more often lately... Then I end up making careless errors. It's not good. That seems to happen when I'm thinking about you." *'Light Green:' "Whenever I get caught up in something, I can't see anything around me. But I can see you just fine, Player. It's scary! Everything gets harder to see except you." *'Green:' "It still doesn't feel real that we're married." *'Pink:' "Ever since marrying you, I felt fullfilled and meaningful. It's like I've found something more important than making money in my life. That's being with you." *'Magenta:' "Lately, there are times when my heart starts racing, though I don't think I'm sick... I wonder what it is..." *'Red:' "When I see you I get nervous, and when I can't see you, I get depressed. It's tough. ♪ I never thought something this strange would happen to me.♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "I love the start of spring.♥ It's a chance for new beginnings." *'Late Spring:' "Looking at cherry blossoms during the night as well as the day is nice." *'Early Summer:' "This is the season when the greenery is so vibrant. It shines after a rain-storm." *'Late Summer:' "It's getting hot. That will be a lot cooler once we're inside the mine." *'Early Autumn:' "It's autumn already. Before I knew it, the scenery around me had changed completely." *'Late Autumn:' "November is almost over, and it's getting cooler by the day." *'Early Winter:' "Ugh, today is a cold season to wake up in the morning." *'Late Winter:' "When it's cold like this, it's hard for anything to move. Even electricity!" ' ' *'Sunny:' "Today is such a nice day. I feel like something good is going to happen." *'Cloudy:' "It's not too dark and it's not too bright. The weather is a laid-back sort of day." *'Rainy:' "Rainy days are good for thing about things. You can really concentrate." *'Snowy:' "I can bear the cold, but it's tough because my hands go numb." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "The wedding is soon. I'm nervous. Is there anything I'm forgetting to do?" *'Expecting a Child:' "The only reason I'm not talking to you now is about the birth of our baby. Don't bother me with anything else!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Oh, so very cute. Such lovely eyes.♫" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "How is the child? Doing plenty of eating and sleeping? I hope." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Everything seems brighter when Child is around." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Child is the bravest child ever." *'When the child is grown:' "Who does Child take after? I guess we'll find out eventually." *'After Divorce:' "If we are not compatible, let's end it now. There's other fish in the pond." *'Before the Wedding:' "I hear you are getting married. Congratulations. I wish you much happiness.♪" *'Expecting a Child:' "Marriage brings many benefits. Be sure to take a good care of them everyday. *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations on having the baby.♪ Just looking at your face makes me feel warmer inside.♫" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Raising a child is difficult, but do the best you can." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Your child is walking now? That's fantastic." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Are you communicating with your child? Even if you can't have a conversation, there are a lot of things you can get across." *'When the child is grown:' "How is Child? Eating a lot, sleeping a lot, and playing a lot? It's how a child's life should be." *'After Divorce:' "Sustaining a relationship beyond being Name's friend in these circumstances would be hard. Choose to focus on yourself now." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes